


Золотая осень

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mini, Romance, Romanticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Винчестеры устав на очередной охоте останавливаются в городке, в котором они однажды уже были. Сэм оставил здесь девушку, боясь за ее жизнь. Что же будет сейчас, когда они встретятся через трех лет разлуки?
Relationships: Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester





	Золотая осень

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Заявка: Винчестеры вновь приезжают в тот город, в котором живёт Сара Блэйк. По работе, или же просто так, отдохнуть - на ваше усмотрение. На улице/в парке/в кафе, не суть где, Сэм сталкивается с Сарой, между ними завязывается разговор. Выясняется, что Блэйк по-прежнему одна, как и младший Винчестер. Между ними вспыхивают старые чувства, которые, в общем-то, где-то в глубине души и не угасали, всё это заканчивается поцелуями, объятиями и, желательно, нц-ой. Однако работа ждёт. Когда приходит время уезжать, Сэм приходит к Саре домой, чтобы попрощаться, все дела. Но глядя ей в глаза, кажется, в последний раз, понимает, что не хочет потерять её снова. Он предлагает ей уехать с ними, и Блэйк, конечно же, соглашается. "И жили они долго и счастливо".  
> Примечания автора: Набросок лежал довольно-таки давно, даже не набросок,а пара абзацев и сегодня, вернее уже вчера, я его обнаружила и решила дописать. Я не ставлю ООС, потому как считаю, что здесь его нет. Но если же заказчик и читатели его увидят, то я его поставлю. Надеюсь вам понравится :)

Темная мгла ночи пугливо отскакивает от яркого света фар черной Импалы, уступая ей ровную полосу дороги. Преодолевая десятки миль, машина упрямо несется вперед и ранним утром останавливается перед одним из многих мотелей Нью-Полса, штат Нью-Йорк. Город еще спит – улицы пусты и безжизненны. Заспанная девушка администратор поднимает голову и делает попытку приветливо улыбнуться, но попытка оказывается провальной. Быстро занеся данные в большую тетрадь учета, она протягивает ключи и вновь устраивает голову на сложенных руках, чтобы продолжить спать.

Двое мужчин, зайдя в номер и бросив увесистые рюкзаки на пол, ложатся в свои постели и, облегченно выдохнув, засыпают. Накопившаяся за несколько дней усталость дала о себе знать как нельзя кстати, поэтому сон без промедления забирает их в свои объятья.

***

Сэм бродит по зеленому парку, рассматривая все вокруг. Молодые мамочки с маленькими детьми, подростки, бегающие по тенистым аллеям, и парочки, сидящие на скамейках, заставляют его грустно улыбнуться своим мыслям. У него не было таких прогулок, он не мог беззаботно гулять, и у него не могло быть девушки. Почему-то сейчас было особенно грустно - то ли из-за изматывающих разъездов из одного штата в другой, то ли из-за того, что накопилась потребность в ласке. О, эта потребность была совершенна. С самого детства ее вскармливал отец, немного отгонял брат, а потом... потом появилась Джессика.

Красивая, правильная Джессика. Милая, любящая и принимающая его со всеми заскоками. Ей было плевать на прошлое - ей нужно было настоящее и будущее. А Сэм не смог его дать. Она закрыла старые раны, окружила заботой и лаской. Джессика Мур была для него лучиком света, который потух по его вине. Сейчас, по прошествии многих лет, только отголоски тупой ноющей боли иногда проскальзывали в сердце Сэма, и чаще всего он не обращал на них внимания. Потому что память истерлась. Он забыл, каково это - знать, что ты нужен и необходим.

Нет, конечно, он нужен брату. Но ведь у каждого есть инстинкты и желания. Вот и у него были. Сэм хотел, чтобы рядом была девушка, которую он любил и которая любила бы его со всем этим багажом сверхъестественного за спиной. Он хотел, но не мог себе этого позволить. Опасность, окружающая его и Дина, не давала возможностей для семейной жизни. При их работе семья исключалась из жизненного плана. И это рвало сердце не хуже дикого зверя, добравшегося до теплой, пахнувшей горячей кровью жертвы. 

Сев на скамейку и достав ноутбук, Сэм принялся изучать материалы, чтобы снова отправиться в путь, помогать людям. Сайт за сайтом, статья за статьей затягивали его все глубже, заставляя забывать о времени, поэтому он и не заметил, как перед ним остановился брат с кем-то под руку.

\- Смотри, кого я встретил в баре, Сэмми! – младший Винчестер, поморщившись, поднял голову и увидел, что перед ним стоит Сара Блейк.

\- Сара! – воскликнул он, отставив лэптоп на скамью и обняв девушку. – Как ты?

\- Привет, Сэм, - улыбнулась Блейк, присев рядом с парнем. – Я хорошо, а ты?

\- Неплохо, - тоже улыбаясь, ответил Сэм. - Насколько это вообще может быть, возможно. 

Они замолчали, с теплыми улыбками разглядывая друг друга и совершенно забыв о существовании окружающего их мира, поэтому оба вздрогнули, когда Дин прочистил горло. 

\- Сегодня не жди меня, Сэм, я собираюсь отдохнуть душой и телом.

\- А это как? – ухмыляясь, спросила Сара. – Ну, телом, я еще могу понять, а душой, в твоем понимании, это как?

\- Он будет обставлять заезжих байкеров либо в бильярд, либо в покер.

\- Оу, - уважительно кивнув головой, произнесла девушка. – Удачи тебе тогда.

\- Она никогда не бывает лишней, - лучезарно улыбнулся старший Винчестер и, развернувшись, направился к Импале, на ходу насвистывая какую-то незамысловатую мелодию. 

\- Он всегда такой? – провожая его насмешливым взглядом, спросила Блейк.

\- Даже хуже, - легко вздохнул Винчестер.

Молчание снова повисло между ними, оставляя только шепот ветра, мягкий шорох желтых листьев на вымощенных плиткой дорожкам и гомон гуляющих неподалеку людей. Казалось бы, после столь долгой разлуки должно было появиться стеснение и волнение, но они были спокойны. Просто… никто из них не решался начать разговор первым. С последней встречи прошло больше двух или трех лет, и кто знает, как изменились их жизни, чем живет каждый, сколько боли и потерь они перенесли. 

\- Как выставки? – хриплым от какой-то неуверенности голосом спросил парень. – Надеюсь, имеют успех?

\- Раз на раз не приходится, но по большей части – да, они успешны. А у тебя как дела с охотой? 

\- Все как обычно, – пожал плечами парень, упираясь взглядом в лежащий на дорожке кленовый лист. 

\- После твоего отъезда со мной ничего не случилось, Сэм, - тихо произнесла Сара, осторожно касаясь пальцами его ладони. 

\- И что? – Винчестер повернул голову и посмотрел на нее. – Ты хочешь сказать, что все, о чем я тогда тебе говорил, чушь?

\- Я хочу сказать, что эти три года были ужасными без тебя. Ты думал, что, оставив меня, даешь мне шанс на нормальную жизнь, обыкновенного мужа, детей и дом с собакой во дворе. Но получилось иначе – я не могла думать ни о ком, кроме тебя, и мне ничего не было нужно. Ты понимаешь? Мне нужен ты, Сэм, и мне все равно, где быть, где жить. Главное, чтобы рядом с тобой.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что у меня нет ничего, что я мог бы тебе предложить? У меня есть брат, пара вещмешков с одеждой, ноутбук, машина и дорога. Все. Больше ничего.

\- Я повторю – мне нужен ты, Сэм. – Он прикрыл глаза и сжал ладонь девушки. – Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Любовь проверяется расстоянием, верно? Поэтому я с уверенностью могу сказать, что я…

Он не дал ей закончить, накрывая ее губы нежным поцелуем. Сара застонала – наконец-то! Ей так не хватало его объятий, горячего тела и жадных до поцелуев губ. И сейчас - боже, сейчас! – он был рядом. Еще не настолько близко, как хотелось, но уже не так далеко, как было раньше. Воспоминания о серых днях и тоскливых холодных ночах таяли, словно воск от яркого пламени свечи. Девушка придвинулась ближе, обвивая его шею руками и зарываясь пальцами в шелковые волосы - ей хотелось буквально раствориться в нем, стать единым целым. И желания Сэма совпадали с ее желаниями.

***

Дверь номера захлопнулась, отрезая от мира двух людей, в чьих телах безумным огнем на протяжении трех лет тлела страсть. Сейчас она вспыхнула с неведомой раньше силой и будто бы нажала на спусковой крючок, запускающий сладкую потребность друг в друге. Затяжные, жадные поцелуи, до появления белых мошек под закрытыми веками от недостатка кислорода, отбирали у них остатки разума, оставляя только сумасшедшее и сжигающее без остатка желание. Необходимость в соприкосновении обнаженных тел заставляла избавляться от одежды быстрыми, резкими движениями и оставлять цепочку вещей до самой кровати.

Буквально упав на постель, два тела сплелись в один жаркий ком плоти. На ласки, которые дарил Сэм, Сара отзывалась глухими стонами возбуждения. Парень провел ладонями по бедрам, разводя стройные ноги шире, и опустился дорожкой поцелуев с налитой желанием груди ниже - туда, где уже было влажно и жарко от наполняющей вены и артерии похоти и горячечного опьянения его запахом и близостью. Кончик языка Винчестера слегка надавил на уже набухший комочек нервов, и девушку выгнуло новым сильным спазмом возбуждения.

\- Господи, Сэм!.. Я хочу тебя!.. Ну же!..

\- Сара... - с удовольствием промурлыкал парень и чуть приподнялся на руках, накрывая хрупкую Блейк своим мощным, покрытым рельефными мышцами телом. 

\- Боже… пожалуйста! – всхлипнула она, стискивая пальцами его плечи и притискиваясь к нему вплотную. Ее глаза блестели исступленным вожделением, и Сэм не смог больше сдерживать той лихорадочной жажды, что подтачивала его терпение, наверное, с того момента, как он увидел ее в парке.

Одно плавное движение вырвало сразу два хриплых вскрика от прошившего сознания единения тел. Винчестер двигался размеренно, иногда полностью выходя из нее и сразу же вставляя на всю длину, выхватывая с сухих губ Блейк сладкие стоны удовлетворения. Загорелые тела покрылись паутинкой испарины, глаза подернулись поволокой влаги, а пальцы сплелись замком, соединяя двух людей, которые видели друг в друге смыслы своих жизней. Темный взгляд Сэма затягивал, частое дыхание вводило в своеобразный транс, и Сара чувствовала, что теряется. Теряется в своих чувствах и эмоциях, переполняющих ее сейчас, теряется в его черных из-за расширившихся зрачков глазах, теряется от пронзающего ее удовольствия.

\- Милый… - срывается и пропадает во влажном поцелуе, в который увлекает ее парень. 

Он чувствует, что разрядка близко. Непозволительно близко, потому что хочется растянуть это мгновение навечно. Это их первый раз, который нужно запомнить до мельчайших подробностей, чтобы воскрешать в памяти и наслаждаться воспоминаниями. Но ничто не вечно, и оргазм накрывает сначала ее, а потом и его, заставляя хрипло выкрикнуть единственное, что крутилось в его голове с того момента, как ее пальцы осторожно коснулись его ладони:

\- Люблю!..

***

\- Сэм, мы едем? – выглянул из ванной Дин с полным ртом зубной пасты.

\- Естественно. А что?

\- Ты ведь уже говорил с ней? – вытирая подбородок полотенцем, интересуется старший Винчестер.

\- Еще нет, - барабаня пальцами по столу, отвечает Сэм. 

Его счастье сейчас настолько близко, настолько осязаемо, что он боится разочарования, боится не выдержать тех ран, которые, несомненно, нанесут ему осколки рухнувшей надежды. Сара не была похожа на Джессику – Блейк была уверена в своих желаниях, она твердо знала, чего хочет, и готова была принять Сэма таким, какой он есть на самом деле - с нелицеприятными тайнами, багажом убийств сверхъестественных существ и даже тем, что у него не было дома. Она просто любила его, любила и принимала его настоящего. 

И… и он тоже, если признаться хотя бы самому себе, он тоже любил ее. Любил, потому что она была необыкновенной. И дело даже не в том, что она так легко приняла жуткую сторону мира и с удивительным упорством хотела быть рядом с ним. Нет. Просто ее улыбка была красивой, в глазах яркими искорками сияла сначала симпатия, а потом и любовь, и она, действительно, верила, что сможет выжить рядом с ним, невзирая на то, что он ей рассказал. Сара притягивала, она была постоянно в его душе и сердце, иногда проскальзывая и в мыслях. Сэм не хотел, чтобы она жила той же жизнью, что и он, но… Блейк была упрямой и решала все сама.

Не дать ей решить хотя бы сейчас, когда они признались друг другу в своих чувствах, было бы очень гадким поступком. А Винчестер так поступать не хотел…

***

Сара весь день была словно на иголках – ее терзало предчувствие. И она не могла разгадать - хорошее оно или плохое? Тот день был волшебным, а его признание в любви поистине восхитительно. Но девушка понимала: Сэм Винчестер, даже признавшись в своих чувствах, может дать задний ход и покинуть город уже без нее. И это ее пугало. Она не хотела провести остаток жизни в одиночестве, лишь смакуя эти сладкие воспоминания, которые с кристальной ясностью отложились в ее памяти. Нет, это было бы пыткой. Самой настоящей, жестокой пыткой в ее личном Аду.

Поэтому, когда раздался рваный, неуверенный стук в дверь, Блейк сразу же подорвалась с места, надеясь, что это Сэм. И она счастливо улыбнулась, когда ее надежды оправдались. Он тоже улыбнулся, но в этой улыбке было столько напряжения и натянутости, что девушка забеспокоилась, подозревая: ее персональный Ад уже начинается. Винчестер, взяв ее ладони в свои руки и глядя в ее глаза, настороженно начал говорить:

\- Мы уезжаем, Сара, - ее сердце буквально споткнулось и замерло на месте, уже ожидая самого худшего. – Но я не хочу, чтобы все было, как в прошлый раз. Поэтому я спрашиваю тебя: ты поедешь с нами? Бросишь свою достойную, обеспеченную жизнь и будешь мотаться вместе со мной по стране?

Адреналин запустил бешеный пульс, и из ее глаз брызнули слезы счастья.

\- Конечно, да! Я люблю тебя и пойду за тобой на край света.

Ее мир заиграл новыми красками, и, притянув Сэма к себе, она поцеловала его, пытаясь передать хотя бы частичку своих эмоций и чувств. Он улыбался сквозь поцелуй и сжимал ее в теплых объятьях. Они оба надеются – все будет хорошо.

***

Подхватив небольшую сумку с вещами, парень держит за руку девушку и ведет ее по желтой, усыпанной кленовыми листьями дорожке к машине, к их общему будущему. Бросив сумку в багажник, он привлекает ее ближе и, улыбаясь, целует. Оторвавшись от его губ, она шепчет:

\- В этом году осень для меня, действительно, золотая.


End file.
